Love Knows No Bounds
by xblissfuloblivion
Summary: My take on how I'd wished for them to end. Carries on from the season 13 finale. RayNeela.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Love Knows No Bounds  
**Rating:** FRT  
**Spoilers:** Major spoilers for future season 13 episodes and season 14 episodes.  
**Summary:** This is my take on how I wish for Ray and Neela to end. Spoilers for 13x23 'The Honeymoon's Over'.  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own ER otherwise these spoilers would never be happening.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

_I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house  
that don't bother me_

Neela's eyes flickered to the speaker. She couldn't believe she'd agreed to attend the rally but the man Jim had begged her to come and check it out and show her support. She'd gotten to talking to him when he came into the ER with PTSD and naturally Michael had come into the conversation on more than one account. But her thoughts had continued flashing to Ray all day he had been injured and now he had left and she had lost all her chances with him.

"_It's your fault this happened to him!" _Katey's accusing words played over and over again. _Was it really her fault? She had never meant for anything like this to happen to him? She had broken up with Gates but it was too late she had already lost him._

Her thoughts were interrupted as people started screaming.

"I have a bomb!" A voice yelled.

Her eyes widened startled but she didn't have time to think as she saw something flying through the air homing in on the stadium and everybody started running. She followed in suit but it didn't last long as she felt her foot slip on the floor beneath her and she fell to the ground. She felt a sharp pain stabbing in her ribs before everything went black.

OOOOOOOO

"Ray, honey let me help you!" his mother exclaimed as he struggled to get his wheelchair through the living room door.

"I'm fine, Mum." He protested.

"No, let me help you." His mother argued.

He sighed and reluctantly let her help him over to the couch. He was reaching him limits with all the attention him mum and Katey were giving him. He knew the both of them were just concerned about him but all the doting and attention was starting to become unbearable and he'd only just gotten here.

"Do you want the TV on?" Katey asked.

He let out another sigh he was just going to have to get used to it.

"Yeah, thanks." He stated as she switched it on.

His gaze paused vacantly on the TV set as the news came on.

"_And in breaking news all hell broke loose at a peace rally for the war in Iraq held in Chicago this afternoon when a protestor set off a bomb. Hundreds of people were trampled in the rush to get out of the stadium, over 20 people are severely injured. Chicago's County General and Mercy Hospital were both flooded with victims with one of County's own being one of the severely injured-…"_

Ray felt his breathe hitch in his throat as he stopped listening, the only words running through his mind "_With_ _one of County's own being one of the severely injured." _There was only one doctor that came to his mind who would attend a peace rally for Iraq.

"Oh my god…" Katey murmured beside him.

"Get me the phone." Ray said.

"Maybe…" Katey began hesitantly.

"Get me the phone!" Ray repeated his voice dangerously low almost threatening.

Katey nodded and handed him the phone.

He quickly dialled in the number that had become so familiar to him.

"County General Hospital, how can I help you?" Frank asked after the fifth ring.

"Frank, It's Ray."

"Oh…"

"Can I talk to Abby? Pratt? _Morris?_" he asked.

"Uh…Abby's right here…I'll uh...get her for you." Frank said, slowly.

"Hello? Ray?"

"Hey."

"Hey, so…did you get there okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, fine….Abby I saw the news." Ray stated.

"Oh…"

"How-Who was it?" he asked.

"Ray…" Abby began.

"Tell me!"

"Ray…It's uh…its Neela…" she told him, her voice choking up.

Ray felt the phone slip from his grip his worst thoughts coming true.

"Ray? Ray?" he heard Abby's distant voice calling over the phone.

He quickly picked it up again.

"How…how bad are her injuries?" he asked.

"She…she uh…she's been through surgery…she sustained a bad blow to her head, cracked 3 ribs,… broke her leg and she's got some pretty nasty bruises and cuts." Abby informed him her voice wavering.

Ray felt himself let out a pained gasp.

"And…Ray…she's still unconscious…" Abby told him.

"Shit!" Ray said, softly.

"Listen Ray I have to go we're really busy." Abby said.

"Yeah, I'll uh…let you go." Ray said, quietly.

"Okay take care…I'll call you if anything changes." Abby said.

"Okay thanks."

"Ray she'll be okay, she's a fighter." Abby said, reassuringly.

"I know she is…" he said before setting the phone down.

Katey looked at him she had already figured out who it was. It was the only person who could cause Ray to look so hurt and forlorn. And it pained her to think that she could never do that to him, never have that effect on him. Because no matter how cliché it sounded he had given his heart away along time ago to a certain doctor and he had never gotten it back. But she wasn't going to let him go, no matter how hard it was she was going to fight for him. She had him now and even though things were still tense between them she was his present and she was going to make sure she was his future.

"How is she?" she asked, hoping her voice didn't sound as envious as she felt.

He didn't move or look up from where he was staring out the window.

"Ray?"

He still didn't respond.

She let out a sigh.

"Do you want to go back up there?"

He paused and glanced sadly at her.

"What's the point?" he stated bitterly. Gates would be there waiting over her hand and foot and he couldn't take that not right now, not after everything that had happened in the city between them just a few hours before.

OOOOOOOO

_Flashback_

_Ray was sitting in his bed at Mercy, Katey sitting by his side when there was a knock on the door. Both of them glanced up and there stood Neela shocked. She slowly walked in._

_Ray glanced at Katey._

"_Can we have a moment?" _

_She reluctantly nodded and left the room._

_Neela took a seat in her vacated chair._

"_So you're going back to Baton Rouge?" _

_He nodded tensely at her._

"_Okay…I might come up for a visit…" she stated._

"_Don't say that!"_

"_What?" she asked looking up at him, surprised._

"_Don't say you're going to visit cause we both know damn well you won't!" Ray said bitterly his voice rising._

_Neela looked at him shocked._

"_Why would you say that?"_

_He let out a sarcastic laugh._

"_Because Neela that's how our relationship is you give me hope and I'm always stupid enough to believe you and then you always go crawling back to Gates…" he began, frustrated._

"_Ray…" Neela began._

"_No let me finish! You always gave me hope that we could someday work. I thought maybe after Gallant no! Then Gates! And then after we kissed I thought "Hey maybe she does give a rat's ass about me." but again I was wrong you just went straight back to Gates!" he told her, tears brimming in his eyes._

"_Ray I'm…" Neela began again._

"_No Neela I'm done with excuses! You always go back to Gates even though I've waited for you, I've fought for you and I even fell in love with you." Ray said softly._

"_Ray that's not true…" she said her own tears mirroring his._

"_You know damn well it is, but all I can say is Neela I'm done. I've tried so hard but I just can't seem to make you happy…" Ray replied stonily no matter how hard his heart was breaking inside saying those words to her._

OOOOOOOO

Ray thought sadly at the words that had come out of his mouth. He had lost it as soon as they started everything he had been feeling had come out. And look where it got him losing the girl he loved and now her possibly dying hours away. Everything was so screwed. But what could he do he couldn't just go back and act as if everything was fine and dandy because it bloody hell wasn't he couldn't face her not now, not tomorrow and he didn't know when he possibly could again.

* * *

Review and you get a cookie:) 


	2. Chapter 2

**Next chapter!! Thank you to all the kind people who reviewed! Hope you like this one as well!!**

**

* * *

****Chapter 2**

_I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out  
I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while  
even though going on with you gone still upsets me_

Neela's eyes opened slowly as her eyes adjusted to the dimly lit room. She spotted Abby dozing in the seat next to her bed. She cleared her throat and Abby's eyes snapped open, a smile spread across her face.

"Thank god! You gave me a fright!"

She cried out as pain shot through the back of her head like someone was repeatedly throwing bricks at it.

Abby looked at her sympathetically.

"Honey, I wouldn't try to move much right now." She said soothingly

Neela frowned.

"What happened?" she vaguely remembered being at the rally and then everything was blank after that.

Abby cleared her throat.

"You were at the rally and then somebody set a bomb off…"

Neela's eyes widened.

"No it was just a hoax, but hundreds of people were injured because everyone started running to get out of the building…" Abby continued quickly.

Neela winced at the pain in her ribs and leg as she tried to turn.

"Na-ah missy, remember what I said no moving around for you." Abby ordered sternly.

"Bloody hell…I'm pretty messed up." Neela said with a groan.

Abby let out a soft chuckle.

"Well I better check your vitals." She said.

"You're looking pretty good, considering the situation." She announced a couple of minutes later.

"_Really? _Because I feel like shit." Neela groaned.

"I'll go and tell them you're awake."

She quickly left the room.

Neela couldn't believe this had happened her life seemed to be going from a high to a low every minute, first Michael had died and she'd pushed the man she loved away from her and then she'd gone and blown it even more with somebody so stupid and trivial like Tony Gates, then she'd gotten her chance and she and Ray had finally shared a kiss of which she thought would have been the first many at the time but what did she do this time? She decided to _wait _after freaking 2 years she had decided to _wait more _because she had been too bloody scared and when she finally decided to do something about it the worst had happened...

OOOOOOOO

_Flashback_

"_Tony we need to talk." She said running to catch up to him in the ambulance bay._

"_I kicked Mike out I couldn't deal with him anymore, I kept giving him chances and-…" he began ignoring her reason to start the conversation._

_Neela couldn't help but groan inside she knew it was the wrong thing to do but she was sick of all him problems. Meg, Sarah, Pratt, Morris and now his own father it was like she was his bloody psychiatrist not his girlfriend and it made what she was about to do much easier._

"_I mean I thought he could change but no I gave him 100 bucks for the groceries and what does he do? Fuck the bastard goes and gets himself drunk, my-…" he continued._

"_Tony!" Neela said more loudly._

_He again didn't hear her._

"_And then I come home and there's a bottle of-…" _

"_TONY!"_

_He finally looked up at her in surprise._

"_What?!" he asked annoyedly._

"_Look I don't know how to say this…" Neela started._

"_Just say it Neela, I've got enough problems as it is..." he groaned_

_She glared at him before she took a deep breathe. Here goes nothing._

"_I wanna break up…"_

_Gates stared at her in shock._

"_What!"_

"_Listen I know-…" Neela began but this time it was him who cut her off._

"_It's Barnett isn't it?" he stated bitterly._

"_Tony look-…" she began._

"_No you don't have to say anything, I get it…" he announced turning on his heel stalking into the hospital as Morris came running out._

"_Neela! There you are!" he called jogging up to her._

_She took her eyes off Tony's retreating back and looked at Morris._

"_What?"_

"_It's Ray…"_

OOOOOOOO

And that was the moment when her world hit rock bottom. She'd finally broken up with Gates and the worst possible obstacle had happened.

Her eyes snapped back to reality as the door opened and Abby entered again followed by Dubenko and Luka.

"Neela, it's good to see you're alright." Dubenko stated warmly.

Neela nodded but couldn't look at his face she hadn't been able to look at his face properly since he'd told her his feelings for her were more than just a formal work relationship.

"Thanks, so when can I get out of here?" she asked.

They all looked at her surprised.

"Uh we might need to keep you in a bit longer, run a few more tests on you, the head wound you sustained was quite deep." Luka announced clearing his throat.

Neela felt another rush of pain through the back of her head just at the sound of those words.

After a few minutes they both left leaving Neela alone with Abby again.

Neela decided to ask the question that had been etching her mind.

"Has…uh Ray called?" she asked hoping her voice sounded nonchalant.

Abby looked up at her a knowing look on her face.

"Yeah he did…he saw the news…" Abby told her.

She nodded.

"Did he ask about me?"

"What happened, Neela?

Neela looked up at her started.

"What are you talking about?"

"What happened with you and Ray over at Mercy?"

Neela looked at her friend before letting out a sigh.

"I screwed up big time Abby."

"What happened?"

"He pretty much let me have it; I didn't even get the chance to tell him I broke it off with Gates… but then again I guess that wouldn't have really mattered…"

"Neela, Ray loves you with all his heart, he's just not going to let go of you that easily." Abby said gently.

"But you know what Abby he was right, I _always _took him for granted, I just assumed he'd be there after I finally got up the courage to break up with Gates…and now it looks like he's moved on with Katey…" Neela said sadly.

Abby let out a huge snort.

"Neela will you listen to yourself, Katey was just a fling to Ray she was just like all those other 'groupies' he's dated in the past he'll never feel for her like he does for you."

"I think you're wrong, I saw them and Katey made it pretty clear to me she wasn't going to back down off him maybe it's better if I just be happy instead of causing him all this pain."

Abby groaned.

"Oh please Neela, I don't mean to be rude but you need to save all this drama for the soap operas, Katey will never measure up to even half of what you measure up to Ray…unless you _don't_ want to fight for him…unless _you_ want Katey to win." Abby said with raised eyebrows.

"Of course not Abby!" Neela exclaimed.

"Then what are you waiting for, when you get discharged you have time off go up there and see him, and heck I'll even see if I can come up with you see that the both of you don't screw it up _again_." Abby said.

"What? No!"

"I thought you just said you don't want to lose him?"

"I don't but-…"

"No buts you're going, I for one have had enough of Ray and yours 'I'm scared to admit it so I'll telepathically send them a message' affair." Abby scolded.

Neela raised an eyebrow.

"I'm scared to admit it so I'll _telepathically_ send them a message affair?" she asked.

"You know what I mean, you both always assume the other will no what you're feeling for them." Abby said.

Neela grinned.

"Why are you grinning?" Abby asked.

"That's the weirdest and not to mention _longest_ way anyone has ever described Ray and my relationship."

"_Shut up_! You know it's true with the both of ya'll you just _assume._"

Neela shook her head with a smile but she couldn't help but feel Abby was right. She didn't know about Ray but she did always assume, she _assumed_ that he'd wait for her and look where that got her, him miles away in Baton Rouge and her stuck in a third floor hospital bed in Chicago. Abby was right she should stop assuming and go up there and talk to Ray, for once she was going to be the knight in shining armour. (_Or maybe in her case it was a __knightness?)_

* * *

_ Well what did ya think??_

_Review and you get a free **virtual** chocolate covered Shane West D!! It's still tempting isn't it??_


	3. Chapter 3

_Thank you to all the people who reviewed the previous chapter! I was so surprised by the amount of reviews I got! Well I hope you like this one as well : )_

_AN: I know it's a bit shorter than the others but I couldn't really continue so I just left it like that!_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3**

_There are days every now and again I pretend I'm ok  
but that's not what gets me_

Ray sat outside on the porch of his mother's house glad to finally be alone. He leant his head back to rest on the brick wall; he could hear the distant chatter of his mum and Katey inside.

A small, sad smile fell on his face. He was glad that they were getting on so well but he was beginning to think that Katey was getting the wrong idea, _again_, and not to mention he had always pictured Neela as the one he introduced to his mother…there he went again, _Neela. _She had been the number one thing on his brain for the past 24 hours.

He let out a sarcastic laugh. He had come to Baton Rouge to _forget _about her and get on with his life and yet he seemed to be thinking of her more than ever. _God Barnett, you're pathetic!_

He felt his mobile ring in his pocket.

He quickly snatched it out glancing at the caller ID it read Abby.

"Abby?" he asked picking it up.

"Hey, Ray."

"How is she?" he asked immediately.

"She's awake, she's doing pretty good, her vitals are up…"

He sighed in relief.

"Would you like to talk to her?" Abby questioned.

"_What?! No! Why?" _he asked hurriedly.

He cringed he could almost see her giving her one of her famous 'Abby Lockhart' looks over the phone.

"No reason, I just thought _since _you were so concerned that you might want to talk to her." She pointed out.

"No, it's fine, let her rest." He said hastily. He didn't need Abby to be prying into his business over everything else.

"Okkaay." She drawled slowly.

"Well Barnett I have to go pick up Joe from the babysitter's." Abby said.

"Okay, I'll see you Lockhart." He said.

"Sooner than later!" she replied before hanging up. He stared at his mobile puzzled. What did she mean by that? His eyes narrowed this was Abby Lockhart it could mean _anything._

His thoughts were interrupted by his mum calling him. He shook his head before wheeling himself inside.

As soon as he entered Katey rushed over to help him.

"I can do it myself." He snapped.

She stepped back looking hurt.

"Raymond!" his mother scolded.

"_What_! I've been here less than two days and you both are treating me like I'm a freaking 2 year old." he argued.

"Raymond Barnett that's not true and we can't help it if we care…" his mother continued.

"Then stop caring _so_ much, its not like you haven't done it these past five years!" he yelled slamming his room door shut.

OOOOOOOO

Ray sighed as he lay in bed a couple of hours later. He knew he shouldn't have lost it at his mum and Katey they were just trying to help him get through this…but the truth in the matter was the one and only person he needed to help him get through this was the one and only person that wasn't there…

Hell, he knew his mum should be the main person helping him but the fact that she hadn't given a damn about his life until now and it hurt him…and Katey he didn't even need her to be here…he didn't even _want_ her to be here he had no clue what so ever at what possessed his mum to invite her to stay with them.

He felt tears brimming in his eyes. He didn't know how he was supposed to get through this, he couldn't even stand to look at himself in the mirror anymore and even though he didn't want to admit it what he had said to his mum was true…he needed somebody to depend on, he wouldn't be capable to handle things on his own for a long time now…sure he had the prosthetic legs but it was going to take a long time for him to get used to them. He was going to have to learn to live with the fact that he couldn't have a normal and full life anymore. But he didn't want everybody's pity, he didn't _need_ everybody's pity.

Hell who knows maybe this was a lesson for him for all the people he had screwed around with over past years, maybe this was a lesson for him to show him that you can't just simply take anything for granted…_anything at all…_

* * *

_Please review and you get a chocolate : )_


	4. Chapter 4

_heyhey everybody! Thanks again for all the reviews, keep em coming cause you know I love em :P I decided to update the story sooner for you all but I don't know when the next one will be up cause I haven't started to write it yet as RL is calling._

_But ENJOY this one!_

_AN: In this story Luka is still Chief of ER._

**

* * *

****Chapter 4**

_What hurts the most  
was being so close  
and having so much to say  
and watching you walk away_

_I week later_

"_Abby!_ I've been cooped up in this bloody bed for a week. You told me you'd only have to run a _few_ tests." Neela groaned.

"We needed to take some extra precautions, I'll uh…see what I can do, and I might be able to get you discharged today." Abby told her.

"Thank you!"

"I'll be back in a sec."

Neela sighed as she put her head back down on her pillow. She had been practising what she could say to Ray all week but nothing seemed to sound right to her. It wasn't going to be as easy as she thought it was…for all she knew he had moved on and decided to forget about her…it pained her to think that but she had to prepare herself for the worst. She wasn't going to _assume _anything anymore, she couldn't possibly think that all she'd have to do is say sorry and everything would be forgotten, she knew it wasn't going to be easy. It was going to take some _serious_ grovelling for things just to be _okay_ between them let alone having a serious relationship.

Abby returned to the room an accomplished smile on her face.

"They said its okay. You're being discharged this afternoon." She announced.

"Thank god!" Neela said with a smile.

"Yes, and _we _have a little trip we're going to make, I convinced Luka to give me the week off."

"Really?! You managed to let him give you a _week _off." Neela asked her eyes widening she had been half hoping Abby wouldn't get any time off.

"Yup, one of the advantages of being married to the Chief." Abby said.

Neela nodded.

"_Lucky you!"_

"Hey, why are you sounding so down, you're not having second thoughts are you?" Abby asked.

"No...Yes...maybe, what if he doesn't want anything to do with me Abby?" Neela asked glumly.

"Well at least you can say you tried, do you want to regret never going and trying for the rest of your life?" she asked.

"No…I guess you're right."

"I know I am."

"C'mon, we better get you discharged and then we've got some packing to do." Abby said cheerfully.

OOOOOOOO

_And never knowing  
what could have been  
and not seeing that loving you  
is what I was tryin' to do_

Ray sat in silence drumming his fingers on the tabletop. He had been trying to think of a way to apologize to his mum all week. Sure they had been talking normally and everything but she looked so hurt after what he had said.

"_Then stop caring so much, it's not like you haven't done it these past five years!"_

He cringed as he thought of the words he had spoke to her and the tone of voice he had used, full of hatred and resentment.

He knew he had never forgiven either of his parents after they had gotten divorced and both moved on with their lives so quickly and then when his mother had met David she had pushed him out of her life even more and even after she had told him it was over and she was sorry he had still hated her for pushing him out of her life…but he could see she was really trying and he knew it was killing her to see him like this and she was trying to be strong for the both of them…so he guessed the least he could do was cut her some slack.

He was snapped out of his reverie as the back door slammed shut as his mum came through carrying the washing.

She gave him a small smile like the one she'd been giving him lately as made a move to retreat out of the room.

"Mum, wait." He called.

She looked at him started.

"Is there something you need, honey?" she asked.

"No, can we…talk?"

She looked at him her brow slightly furrowed.

"Sure."

She set the basket down and sat on the chair opposite him giving him an expectant look.

"Mum look about the other night…" he began.

"Don't worry about it Ray, you were…" she interrupted.

"No mum, here me out okay, I was way out of line, you're trying your best and I know how hard this is for you and I should have never spoken to you like that." He said.

Her expression softened.

"Sweetie, you don't have to say anything you've been through so much recently and it's taken it's toll on you." She said getting up to wrap her arms around him.

He did the same, wrapping his arms around her tightly.

"I love you." He whispered.

She kissed his forehead.

"I love you too, Ray." She said softly.

They were interrupted when the doorbell suddenly chimed.

"I wonder who that could be?" his mum said.

She walked out of the room to open the door a few minutes later she remerged with a smile on her face.

"Ray, you got some visitors." She said.

Ray frowned puzzled.

"Who?" he said as he heard an all too familiar voice.

"Hey, Barnett."

"Abby!"

His eyes widened as a mixture of emotions went through him as a figured emerged on crutches from behind Abby.

"Neela…" he whispered.

* * *

_DUNDUNDUN...mwahhh I'm evil...I wonder how Ray will react????_

_Please review and you get a marshmellow :)_


	5. Chapter 5

_heyhey! Well aren't you all lucky thanks to my lovely reviewers I decided to give you this chapter sooner than expected. It's the one you've all been waiting for THE CONFRONTATION. Didn'r come out as good as I wanted but I hope you liked : )_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5**

_It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go  
But I'm doin' It_

"What the hell are you doing here?" Ray asked angrily as he recovered from his initial shock.

Abby and his mother looked taken back at his tone of voice; Neela on the other hand looked like she had expected it.

"Ray, I was hoping we could talk?" she asked her voice trying to do its best not to betray any emotion.

"Haven't we talked enough?" Ray shot back.

"_Raymond!"_

"Mum stay out of this." Ray said not taking glare of Neela.

"I don't…" Ms Barnett began.

"Its fine Ms Barnett, would you mind if I had a moment alone with Ray?" Neela asked.

She nodded and escorted Abby out of the room not before shooting her son a warning glance.

"Why the hell are you here Neela?" he spat.

"I told you I would visit."

"Wow, the first promise you've actually ever _kept." _Ray retorted.

"I know you're mad but how dare you say that." Neela snapped.

"What? It's not like it isn't true!"

Neela didn't reply ignoring his retort she lowered her voice and spoke.

"Ray, we need to work things out, I know you don't want anything to do with me anymore but…but Ray I can't just keep on living my life normally knowing I caused all of this for you, and I just need you to understand that."

"What so you want _me_ to _forgive_ you so _you_ can feel better, wow swell idea Neela, again you just don't think about _me_."

"Ray! Bloody hell, do you think this is easy for me? I'm not exactly living the perfect life either!" she shouted.

"Oh great! Now self-pity Neela a side I thought I'd _never _see of you." He said sarcastically.

"You self-centred wanker!"

"What? It's not like you haven't screwed around with your fair share of people first Michael, Gates, me and there's probably a couple more that I don't know about, who knows maybe it's better Michael died he didn't have to see you like this a -…"

SLAP!

Ray was cut off as Neela hand sharply connected with his face.

"Don't you dare speak to me like that! You may have been through a lot lately but that's no excuse for you to talk about Michael or myself like that." Neela said her voice and face full of hurt and bitterness.

Ray put his hand on his face shock written all over his face.

"_Where had all of that come from? He had never thought he could ever speak to her like that and cause such a look on her face."_

"Neela…I didn't mean to say that…"

Neela raised her hand to cut him off.

"Look Ray I didn't come up here to create another fight…" she began.

"I came up here because I know we can't just leave our relationship hanging like this, you may not care about me anymore but I bloody hell still lo…love you…" she said softly.

Ray looked up at her startled at her barely audible words in fact he didn't believe she had just said that.

"You what?"

Neela felt heat starting to make its way to her face. She couldn't put it off any longer. She had to risk it and tell him because this could be her last chance to make everything right.

"_Well at least you can say you tried, do you want to regret never going and trying for the rest of your life?"_ Abby's words raced through her mind.

It was now or never. She took a deep breath.

"I said I love you." She whispered louder bringing her eyes up to meet his.

Ray stopped looking stunned.

After a moment Neela spoke again.

"Now would be a good time to say something…"

He brought his eyes down to meet hers.

"_Say something!"_ his mind screamed.

"Ray?..." she asked again taking a step closer to him.

"I…I can't do this right now…" he finally whispered.

She let out a pained gasp before nodding and beginning to retreat out of the room.

"Neela…" he began.

"No…it's…fine…" she whispered tears spilling from her face before quickly making her way to the door and slamming it shut.

* * *

_Well what did ya think?_

_Please review : )_


	6. Chapter 6

_Hey! I know I haven't updated in a couple of days and this chapter is pretty short_ _but I haven't been having many good ideas to write long chapters anymore also you may have noticed that I changed the title of the story that's because I'm going to start using lyrics from other songs the lyrics below are from another Rascal Flatts song called Stand. _

_Thanks again to all the lovely people who reviewed the previous chapter and again I hope you like this one : )_

**

* * *

****Chapter 6**

_Life's like a novel with the end ripped out  
The edge of canyon with only one way down  
Take what you're given before it's gone  
And start holdin' on, keep holdin' on_

Neela ran to Abby's car fumbling with the door handle to get it open. To her luck Abby had locked it. She felt the tears falling freely down the cheeks as she slid down the car and felt the choked sobs escape from her mouth.

She should have known to prepare herself for this, she should have known that he wouldn't just take her back with arms wide open, she should have known that he didn't want anything to do with her anymore but still she had, had a hope that maybe he would want her back, maybe he would want to try again but that was all just a fantasy…just wishful thinking. This was reality and she had played way to many games with Ray to even possibly think that he would love her still…

But then again her mother had always told her you had to fight for what you want and she wanted Ray more than anything in the world right now and even though things were beyond shaky with them right now…she had to fight for him no matter what. To prove to him that she was still worthy of his love and trust. She knew it would be a tough battle but she would have to just be there for him right now and most importantly for him to know that he still had her as a friend.

She quickly wiped away her tears a determined look on her face as she marched back to the house just as Abby was coming out.

A surprised look crossed her face before a proud smile replaced it.

"So I take it you're not giving up?" she asked.

"I would never give up on him Abby. Never."

Abby grinned again.

"Well I'm happy to see I'm finally rubbing off on you." She replied.

Neela returned the smile before glancing back at the front door of the house.

"Well, here goes nothing." She sighed before timidly opening up the door again.

Ray glanced up at her from where he was sitting at the table his face registering shock.

"You're still here?" he asked with widened eyes.

Neela quickly walked over to the table and took a seat opposite him.

"Ray look, I'm not going to make it a secret that I don't have feelings for you and what I said before I meant it with all my heart, but if you're not ready to take me back I get it, but I would really like for us to I still be I dunno…be friends? Because I don't want to lose you from my life and if that's all you give me ever again I'll be happy with it for the rest of my life." Neela asked hopefully.

Ray looked at her his face still full of shock and raw emotion but a smile soon spread across his face.

"Yeah…friends, I'd like that." He said.

"_For now…" _his mind whispered.

Neela face soon lit up in a wide smile before she bent over to give him a hug.

He sighed soft as he wrapped his arms awkwardly around her not wanting to let her go. He hadn't been this close to her since…since the night of the kiss and that felt like it had happened light years ago.

Neela knew it was wrong but she felt herself not wanting to let him go and she enjoyed that he wasn't pulling away from her quickly.

"What the hell is she doing here?" an accusatory voice snarled as they both broke the hug to look in the direction of the front door where Katey had just entered.

* * *

_Ohhh...Katey's entered now I wonder what could possibly happen evil laugh also I just want to let you know that I positively HATE Katey with all my guts so it's definitely not going to be a happy ending for her!_

_Please review!_


	7. Chapter 7

_Hey! Here's Chapter 7 the one you've been waiting for. I didn't think this came out as well as I was hoping it too but I don't have much time to write anything else this week so I thought I'd just have to give it to you._

_AN: Also Katey may seem like a psycho is this chapter but hey that's how I picture her to be in my head. She came between our roomies and now she's just going to have to pay for it : P _

_Again Thank you to all the people who reviewed the last chapter. Keep the reviews coming if you want more of this story._

_And if anyone is wondering what song I used it is called Something I Never Had by Lindsay Lohan!!_

_ENJOY!!_

**

* * *

****Chapter 7**

_Some day I just keep pretending  
That you'll stay dreaming of a different ending  
I wanna hold on but it hurts so bad  
And I can't keep something that I never had_

"_What the hell is she doing here?"_ Katey repeated angrily when she got no answer.

Ray looked at her shocked at her tone of voice.

"She came to visit me." He replied evenly.

Katey snorted.

"And by the looks of things it looks like you've taken her back with arms wide open, god Ray do you have any dignity left?" she snapped.

Ray frowned angrily.

"Don't talk about us like that Katey, you don't know the full story." He replied.

"I may not know the 'full' story but I've been here long enough to know she's been using you for years and you're still letting her do it!" Katey retorted.

"_She_ has a name and is standing right her!" Neela exclaimed annoyedly reaching her limits with Katey's bitchiness.

Katey turned her stare from Ray to focus a hard glare on Neela's face which she evenly returned.

"I can't believe you'd even dare to show your face, didn't I finish things off with you at the hospital?"

OOOOOOOO

**Flashback**

Jacy Barnett wheeled her son through the corridor of Mercy Hospital. Katey smiled sweetly at them and waved them off until they turned the corner.

Neela eyes travelled behind the wheelchair as well until it disappeared a sad look on her face. She turned to look at Katey.

"Listen Katey, I wanted to thank you…" she started slowly.

The saddened look on Katey's face was soon replaced by a look of pure hatred and bitterness.

"Thanks me for what? Being there for him? Doing everything for him and not expecting anything in return? Loving him and knowing he doesn't feel the same way for me?" Katey exclaimed hysterically.

Neela stopped looking taken back by her sudden outburst in emotions. She had known Katey had feelings for Ray but love? She had never expected that.

"Katey…" she said but Katey interrupted her again with a raised hand

"You've got some nerve you know, coming here acting so sweet and innocent…" she began.

Neela frowned at her.

"What are you talking about?"

"You know what I'm talking about this is your fault Ray wouldn't even have been in this mess if he hadn't have gotten drunk over _you_, been in a bar fight over _you_ and then been kicked out of the party again over _you_. Can you see the pattern over here?" she replied coldly.

"How dare you say that..." Neela snapped but her words were soon replaced by feelings of doubt. Could it be possible? Could she really have cause Ray all of this? After all these years of maybes and what ifs was it really supposed to amount to this?

"Well all I can say is I hope you're happy. You've just about ruined his life. What happened to Ray is you're fault and you're fault only and now he's gone and you're just going to have to learn to live with it..." She shouted as she started walking down the corridor herself just as she turned the corner she turned back to look at Neela.

"Because I'm going to make sure he never comes back to you…" she whispered coldly and with a sickly smile and a wave she was gone.

Neela felt her knees shaking beneath her and she grabbed the gurney next to her before falling to the floor and breaking down in tears.

OOOOOOOO

Neela felt the same amount of anger and hatred she had felt for Katey that night return as she responded.

"You're a bitch Katey, you may have thought you had this all planned out but you underestimated me I'm not going to give him up just because of you." Neela replied stonily.

Katey looked shocked for a second but she quickly covered it up with a sarcastic laugh.

"God since when did you become Miss Badass? What do you think I'm going to do now? Run off crying like a baby?" she retorted.

"You know Neela? You may think that you can have whatever you want in the world but seriously you have to get over living in a fantasyland. Ray doesn't _want_ you anymore, Ray doesn't _need _you anymore!" she snapped.

"_Katey!" _Ray's voice exclaimed dangerously low.

Katey turned back to him taking in his tone of voice with tears in her eyes.

"I can't believe you? You were actually thinking of giving her another chance? All I've done is be there for you and you still don't want me but then she can just turn up after everything say sorry and you're head over heels in love again!" she yelled.

"What can I do to make you love me?" she whispered looking at him with a look of longing.

Ray looked at her sadly and shook his head.

"Nothing. You can't do anything, because I'll never love you Katey. Never." He replied softly.

Katey stared at him in shock before it turned into hysterical laughter and then loud sobs.

Neela looked at her with a look of pity. She really did love Ray but it didn't stop Neela from being relieved to hear that he didn't love her. Still…

She crossed the room to where Katey had fallen on the floor sobbing uncontrollably.

"Katey…" she began soothingly rubbing her back.

Katey looked up at her and Neela almost jumped in fright by the deadly look in her eyes.

"Don't act like you care…I know you're gloating inside…" she whispered angrily.

"Katey…" she began but before she could finish Katey lunged on her pushing her to the floor hard. Neela screamed in agony at the sudden pain in her ribs and leg.

Ray jumped alarmed. He made a quick attempt to move in his chair but he couldn't.

"_Abby?!" _He yelled defencelessly.

The front door opened quickly and Abby entered followed by Jacy. They both stared at the scene before them with wide eyes before Abby leapt to grab Katey off Neela.

"What the hell were you thinking?" she yelled at Katey as Jacy ran to see if Neela was alright.

Katey looked shocked she turned to Ray.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean too, I don't know what came over me…"

"_Get out!" _Ray snarled.

"What?"

"_Leave. I want you out now!" _

Katey looked at him with a pained look in her eyes before silently retreating out of the room.

* * *

_YAY!! The witch has left the building!! parties :P_

_Please Review and tell me what you thought of it._


	8. Chapter 8

_Hey! I updated sooner than I thought I would I suddenly had a some ideas on how to continue the story and I wrote the next chapter (even though I should really be studying for my maths test) but this is way less stressful and I wanted to post it today for all of you : )_

_Thanks again to the people who reviewed! I appreciate them D Hope you enjoy this chapter!!_

_2 more days till ER season finale!! CAN'T WAIT!!_

_AN: Also the song lyrics are Why Can't I by Liz Phair!_

**

* * *

****Chapter 8**

_Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you  
why can't I speak whenever I talk about you_

"She should be fine, she's just going to have to let her leg rest a bit more and then she'll be as good as new." The doctor informed them with a smile.

Neela offered him a tight smile.

"Thanks."

"No problem, I'll give you a prescription for some antibiotics they'll help ease the pain." He continued in his overly chirpy voice.

"Yes thanks, I know the drill, I'm a doctor myself." Neela snapped.

The man looked taken back before he nodded and left the room.

"Neela!" Abby exclaimed.

"What?"

Could you have been any ruder?" she asked sarcastically.

"What? He was a wanker!"

"He was in here for less than five minutes!"

"So? I knew he was a wanker the moment he entered." Neela retorted.

"God, somebody needs their happy pills!" Abby exclaimed.

"Well I'm _sorry _but I'm not exactly in the best mood at the moment!" she challenged.

Abby cast a knowing look at her.

"Well, if it helps at least she's out of the picture now." Abby offered.

Neela looked up at her with a small smile.

"I guess…who knows, maybe this injury will bring me luck…_and not to mention some extra time off work _to sort things out with Ray." She added.

Abby grinned.

"That's the sprit!"

There was a knock on the door and she stood up to peer out of it.

"Speak of the devil." She said before opening up the door to let Ray wheel himself in.

"Well…I guess this is my cue." Abby said before casting Neela an encouraging smile and leaving the room shutting the door behind her.

"How are you feeling?" Ray asked worriedly wheeling up to her bedside.

"I'm okay, they're discharging me soon." She told him with a smile.

"That's good…" he replied.

"About-"

"I'm-"

They both let out a nervous laugh.

"You go first." They said together.

Another nervous laugh.

"It's fine…you go." Neela said.

"Okay…I was going to say I'm sorry for what Katey said _and _did earlier…" he began.

"It's fine Ray, there's no need for you to apologize." She said raising her hand.

"No, let me finish…it was totally uncalled for and not to mention rude and I don't know what came over her. It was like she had some sort of personality change." He continued.

"Well actually Ray it's pretty obvious what came over her. She's in love with you and you rejected her. She just has a… different way of showing her anger." Neela pointed out.

Ray glanced up at her.

"I tried…I tried numerous amounts of times to tell her I wasn't interested but she always ignored me or tried to change the subject." He said quietly.

"Sometimes…sometimes when you're in love with someone so much you just can't take no for an answer…love is about the one thing you can never have complete control over…" Neela told him softly.

Ray looked up at her a surprised look on his face.

"Neela…" he began but was interrupted by a knock on the door and Jacy Barnett bustled in followed by a helpless looking Abby.

"_Damn, talk about bad timing!"_ Neela and Ray both thought.

"Neela, sweetie, how are you doing?" she asked in a concerned voice.

"I'm doing okay, Ms Barnett." She said with a smile.

"I always thought there was something off about Katey. Never liked her from Day 1, now I know why." She said shaking her head.

"_They why did you invite her to stay, mum?"_ Ray exclaimed exasperatedly.

"Well, I thought she was your friend hun, she went on and one about the two of you so I assumed you were close so I tried to be as civilised as possible to her." Jacy told her son.

Ray shook his head.

"Mum…" he began in a disbelieving tone of voice.

There was another knock and a nurse came in.

"Miss Rasgotra?" she asked.

"Yes?"

"You're being discharged." She said with a smile.

"Okay, thank you." Neela said with a relieved smile.

"Thank god! I don't know how I manage to work in a hospital every bloody day of my life. I'm starting to get sick of them!" Neela exclaimed dryly as Abby helped her with her crutches.

"You only feel like that because you're on the receiving end. We love our jobs because we get to do all the gruesome stuff and get paid for it." Ray pointed out.

"Love is a _way_ too strong word." Abby responded grimly.

"Well we better get a move on, got to book a hotel." Abby continued.

"Nonsense, I'll have none of it. You'll both be staying with us, we have _plenty_ of room." Jacy protested.

Neela and Ray both looked at her with alarmed looks.

"No-" they both started.

"_Why that's such a kind offer Jacy, we'd love too."_ Abby said loudly plastering a huge smile on her face.

"Then it's settled, you'll both stay with us." Jacy finished.

Ray and Neela both looked helplessly on as they were both ushered out into the hospital corridor.

"You'll thank me for this one day." Abby whispered into Neela's ear as she helped her down the hallway.

* * *

_ What did ya think?_

_Please review I love em!!_


	9. Chapter 9

_Hey! Sorry I haven't updated this in a while but I've been having writer's block on nearly all my stories agrhh!! Anyway I hope you like this chapter, you may notice now that this story has taken on more of a lighter tone because I thought it was time for no more too depressing writng...I mean c'mon the writers already give us enough of that in the show : (_

_Again thanks to all the people who read and/or reviewed the previous chapter!_

_AN: Song is I wanna be with you by Mandy Moore._

_ENJOY!!_

* * *

**Chapter 9**

_I wanna be with you  
There's nothing more to say  
There's nothing else I want more than to feel this way  
I wanna be with you_

"Yes Mum, I'm doing fine, no you and Dad don't have to come down and visit me." Neela said letting out a silent sigh as she collapsed down onto the window seat in the Barnett's house.

"No, the doctor's said my leg will be as good as new in a couple of weeks…" Neela continued absentmindedly playing with the phone's cord.

"Yes Mum I'll keep you up to date if anything changes." Neela continued.

"Listen Mum I have to go, okay, give Dad and Ajay my love, I love you too." Neela told her before ending the conversation. She rolled her eyes before leaning her forehead against the window her Mum could really get to her sometimes with her overbearing motherly love act, she knew it was only because she loved her and it came with the job of being a mother but still…yet she couldn't complain she would probably be the same one day when she had kids.

She sighed watching the sun setting and watching the different array of beautiful colours red, purple, orange, pink. She was distracted as her gaze wandered down from the sky to the Barnett's backyard where Ray was wheeling himself down to the swing seat. Her eyes followed him until he had settled into the seat and began gazing intently at the same sun she had been staring at minutes before.

Neela took a deep breathe, giving him another look, grabbing her crutches and making her way downstairs.

She closed the back door silently behind her and crept up behind him.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" she said softly.

He jumped slightly being taken out of his trance.

He smiled slowly at her.

"Yeah, I sometimes just come out and can sit here for hours just staring at it. It just takes you away from all the drama of real life…" Ray said quietly.

"I know what you mean…another one of the pros of living here than Chicago, you can _actually _have a view to see the sun setting…" Neela pointed out.

"Yeah, that's one of the reasons I love it here…" Ray told her.

Neela nodded.

"Ray…if you don't mind me asking…do you ever want to come back to Chicago…to County?" Neela asked.

Ray looked up at her before letting out a soft sigh.

"To be honest…I don't know…" Ray replied softly.

"I mean…I really like it here and after I get my prosthetics I'm sure I could get a job somewhere here and it's good also that I'll be so close to Mum…" Ray stopped.

Neela looked deeply at him he looked like he wanted to say more. She didn't know if she should push him but she decided to take a chance.

"And?" Neela asked.

Ray looked silently at her.

"And…I don't know if I can…can face everyone at County again…" Ray said his voice choked.

Neela looked up surprised at the pain in his voice.

"Ray…" she began.

"No Neela…please don't…" Ray whispered.

"No Ray…let me okay, sure everyone at County will be shocked when they see how badly you were injured but it's not like they'll start treating you differently just because you have…" Neela bite her tongue. _"Damn her and her big mouth!"_

Ray looked at her.

"You can say it." He told her quietly.

She glanced at him before continuing.

"They won't treat you different because you have…no legs…to them, to me…you'll always be the same Ray Barnett that came into County and turned it upside down 3 years ago." Neela told him softly.

Ray let out a soft chuckle.

"I dunno Neela…I've come to realize that I don't know anything for sure anymore…who knows maybe one day I'll be able to go back and face them all…it's just not now…" Ray said.

Neela nodded before cautiously putting an arm around his back rubbing it reassuringly which earned her a shy smile from Ray. Little did they know they were being watched by two pairs of eyes from inside the house.

"I bet you they'll be together in a week." Jacy told her Abby smiling.

"You're on…but I dunno I think we have to continue giving them a nudge in the right direction." Abby said.

"Are you sure?" Jacy began hesitantly.

"Yes, c'mon I mean they're already there we just have to play a little matchmaker and give them that extra leap in the right direction." Abby told her.

Jacy glanced back out the window she'd not seen her son look so happy in ages and she'd do anything to keep that look in his eyes even if it meant doing something this extraordinary.

She smiled at Abby.

"You're right…we'll let's get busy, we've got some planning to do!" Jacy said.

* * *

_Please review!! I love em : )_


	10. Chapter 10

_Hey! Here's Chapter 10. I have a feeling that this story is nearly drawing to a close possibly only 2 or 3 chapters left but we'll see : ) Thanks again to all the people who reviewed the last chapter. _

_Song is Breathe by Michelle Branch._

* * *

**Chapter 10**__

_And I Give you just a little time  
I, Wonder if you realize  
I've been waiting till I see it in your eyes_

Neela's finger tip gently trailed the faded inscribed marks on the bar's table top. The conversation she had shared with Ray in the afternoon spinning around in her head. A smile fell on her face. Things were going better than she'd ever expected between them. She'd never thought he'd forgive her as quickly as he did, let alone sit down with her and have a private conversation.

"Neela? Are you listening to me?" Abby said snapping her fingers in front of her friend.

Neela jumped.

"Sorry, I was miles away." She said.

Abby grinned cheekily at her.

"No, I think you were thinking of somebody who's about two blocks away." She told her raising her hand for the bartender's attention.

Neela shook her head quickly.

"No! Abby that's not true." She said.

"Sure it isn't, and don't try denying it."

Neela glared at her before letting out a soft laugh.

"Well then I guess there's no point in arguing back." She said.

"What can I get y'all ladies?" the bartender asked in a low Louisianan drawl as he approached them.

"Ah…I'll have a cranberry juice." Abby said.

"I'll just have a beer, thanks." Neela told him.

He nodded before setting of to get their drinks.

"So…I take it things are going pretty well with Ray?" she said.

A small smile lit up on Neela's face.

"Yeah, things are going great Abby, I can't even begin to describe how surprised I am that he's even let me this close to him after everything I've done." She said.

"Well like I said in Chicago Ray loves you to much to hold a grudge against you forever." Abby said.

"Well I'm just glad that he's giving me another chance." Neela said as the bartender set their drinks in front of them.

"Thanks." Abby and Neela both said.

"So…what now?" Abby asked.

Neela looked up at her with a puzzled glance.

"What do you mean?" she said.

"I mean now that you've reached this far with him, what are you going to do to show him that you're ready for more than a friendship." Abby said taking a sip of her drink.

Neela shook her head.

"I don't know…I don't want to rush into things to fast and ruin what I've got with him right now…so I guess I'm just going to have to wait…who knows maybe he just wants friendship from me now…" a sad look came to her face as she said those words, "only time can tell right?" she said.

Abby nodded.

A smile playing on her lips.

"_Unless I have something to do with it."_

OOOOOOOO

_Well it's all so overrated  
In not saying how you feel_

"Ray, dinner's ready." Jacy told her son as she emerged from the kitchen.

Ray glanced up from where he had been gazing blankly at the TV. He wheeled himself over to the dining table.

"Look's good." He said hungrily eying his mother's famous Louisianan chicken legs.

After he finished serving himself he glanced back up at his mother.

"So…what time did Neela and Abby say they would be back?" he asked hoping his voice sounded nonchalant.

Jacy smiled secretly to herself. Her son was really hopeless about this girl.

"Umm…I don't know Ray, Abby said she needs get out and loosen up a bit so they could be a couple hours I guess." Jacy said looking up at him for a reaction.

"Oh…okay." He said with a barely hidden disappointed sigh.

"So…how are things going with Neela?" Jacy asked.

Ray looked up surprised.

"What do you mean?" he asked getting flustered.

"I mean when we left the hospital you made it pretty clear that you didn't want to talk to her again…and now you two seem to be very…chummy together." Jacy said.

"Well things have changed Mum, I was just angry at her then but now that I've had time to think it through…I've realized that I can't stay mad at her forever…I lo-…she's my best friend." Ray said, mentally kicking himself for the words that had almost escaped his mouth.

Jacy raised an eyebrow at her son. He was like an open book. She knew what he had just been about to say, he knew what he had just been about to say now only Neela needed to know what he had just been about to say.

The rest of the meal passed in silence. Ray thinking about what an ass he had just made of himself in front of his mother and Jacy thinking about what she could do to help her son talk to Neela.

OOOOOOOO

Later that night Jacy sat talking with Abby.

"Neela's convinced that Ray only wants friendship with her…" Abby began.

"And Ray's bottling up all his feelings for her." Jacy finished.

Both women sighed.

"God, we got ourselves a couple of basket cases don't we?" Abby said shaking her head.

"Tell me about it." Jacy replied in agreement.

"Well we've only got four more days left before Neela and I have to head back to Chicago…so we're going to have to act fast if we want to see some progress between the two." Abby stated.

"Well…all I think we have to do is get them in a room alone together and make them _really _talk about what they're feeling for each other." Jacy said.

Abby nodded.

"But you see that's the problem, they never '_talk_' about what they really need to talk about, they kind of just avoid it and talk about everything that's second best…" Abby told her.

Jacy sighed.

"Well do you have a better idea?" she asked.

Abby groaned.

"Not really…" she said.

"Well then we'll just have to stick with my one…its better than nothing, and heck maybe we can lock the door and tell them we won't let them out unless they '_talk'_." Jacy said with a smile.

Abby chuckled.

"That's not a bad idea…" she stated.

Both the women laughed.

"Then it's settled." Jacy finished.

* * *

_What did you think?_

_lol BTW if any of you feel that Jacy and Abby are really meddling into Ray and Neela's lives I'm sorry if it feels a bit over dramatic but hey this is an ER fic I'm writing :P anyway I thought it would be fun to write about it that way and I'm having fun doing it._

_Again Please Review : )_


	11. Chapter 11

_Hey! Here's Chapter 11. It's rather short but it builds up alot for the next chapter!! Thank you so much again for all the people who reviewed the last chapter and I hope you enjoy reading this one as well._

_The song's Stupid Cupid by Mandy Moore._

* * *

**Chapter 11**

_Hey hey, set me free  
Stupid Cupid, stop picking on me_

"Well say hello to everyone for us okay, thanks Greg, bye." Neela said closing her mobile shut.

"Neela? Can you come down here a sec?" Abby called.

"Sure." she called back.

She frowned as she walked down the stairs.

"Abby, where exactly is here?" she asked.

"In the garage." Abby called.

Neela frowned again.

"_What the hell is she doing in there?" _she thought.

As she stepped into the room the door slammed shut behind her.

She jumped a mile.

"Abby! This isn't funny." She shouted banging on it.

"It's not supposed to be funny, now you just sit tight for a second." came her friend's muffled reply.

"Abby! What the hell are you doing this for?" she yelled annoyedly.

"You'll find out soon enough!" Abby replied in a sing song voice.

Neela let out an aggravated sigh and collapsed in a chair near the door.

"_I'm going to kill her." _

OOOOOOOO

"Ray? Honey?" Jacy called coming into the backyard.

Ray glanced up from where he was sitting on the porch.

"Yeah, Mum?" he asked.

"I can't seem to find the tool kit anywhere, do you know where it is?" his mother asked.

His brow furrowed.

"What do you need a tool kit for?" he questioned.

"Ahh…I promised the Stewarts next door that I'd lend it to them." his mother told him quickly.

He frowned.

"_That's odd…considering Mr Stewart __**owns**__ a tool shop." _he thought.

"Why would you need to lend them tools?" he asked his mother.

Jacy bit her tongue realizing her stupid mistake.

"_Darn me! I've never been good with lies." _She cursed.

"Umm…they need a certain size of a…a … screw driver and they can't seem to…find theirs…" she stuttered nervously.

Ray frowned again.

"Okkaay, I think I left it in the garage." he drawled slowly.

Jacy nodded.

"Okay, umm…would you mind getting it for me? I left the stove on." she asked quickly.

"Okay…" Ray replied slowly.

Jacy beamed.

"Thanks hun." She stated.

Ray cast another odd look in his mother's direction before making his way to the garage.

He opened the door and was surprised to see Neela sitting there.

She looked up quickly.

"Ray hold the-…" she began quickly before it slammed shut behind him.

"…door…" she finished with a sigh.

Ray stared at her in bewilderment.

"What the hell?" he asked her.

"Don't look at me…I'm just as confused as you are." she stated.

"What are you talking about?" he asked curiously.

"Abby locked me in here." She explained.

Ray glanced back at the closed door.

"And it looks like my mother did the same." he sighed.

"But what for-…" they both began and then in clicked.

"Oh…"

"Ahh…"

The both started flustered.

"I really am going to kill her!" Neela muttered.

Ray chuckled softly and looked at Neela.

She glanced up at him as well. _"Oh god damn those eyes of his..." _she thought as they both continued staring for seconds too long.

"Ahh…" Neela said breaking the look embarrassed. _"Not again Neela! What happened to taking it slow?" _She scolded herself.

She marched up to the door.

"Abigail Lockhart, let us out!" she yelled.

Ray let out a soft sigh. _"Damn! That was close." _he thought.

"No. Not until the two of you talk like adults and now you're going to be in there for extra long for calling me that!" Abby retorted.

"Adults! Excuse me _you're _the one that locked us in a bloody garage." Neela snapped back.

"Well Neela like I always say desperate times call for desperate measures." Abby called.

"You never say that!" Neela retorted.

"Well I'm saying it now! Now march your British butt away from the door and talk to him!" Abby said loudly.

Neela cringed inside. _"Great way to make things better Abby!" _she thought.

She turned back to face Ray who was looking at her with a half amused, half flustered look on his face.

"Umm…well…" she began.

"I think she's right. It's time for us to talk." he stated.

* * *

_DUN DUN DUN!!!_

_That's right folks the chapter you've all been waiting for is coming up next. _

_Remember the more the reviews the more sooner you'll get it. Hehe I'm in a wicked mood today lol._


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:** As before.

**Author's Note:** So, so, so sorry (times a billion). I know I promised that I'd update soon (so much for that!) but anyway here it is (finally!). The last (?) chapter of _Love__ Knows No Bounds._ Not the best but I'm satisfied enough with it.

Lyrics are _'__Talk__'_ by Coldplay. Lyrics at the end _are __'__I Made It Through Today__'_ by Keith Urban.

* * *

**Chapter ****12**

_Oh__ I can't, I can't get through_

_I've been trying hard to reach you, __c__ause I don't know what to do_

_Oh, __I can't believe it's true_

_I'm so scared about the future and I wanna talk to you_

"Umm...well..." she stuttered.

"I think she's right. It's time for us to talk." Ray stated, seriously.

She gulped, nervously, her eyes expanding like saucers.

"Really?!"

"Yes, really, c'mon, Neela, we've been avoiding this for long enough, let's, just for once get it out in the open, say what we _really_ want to say." Ray continued, his tone still undermining her. _'He's right, you know,'_ her mind screamed, _'but why am I so scared? Perhaps it's because what he's about to tell you isn't what you want to hear.__' _her mind shouted_, 'but what if it's something you want to hear?' _her heart argued.

"Neela?" Ray asked, anxiously, to her blank expression.

"...Okay, let's do this, let's talk." she finally, whispered.

_Oh I wanna talk to you_

_you can take a picture of something you see_

_In the future where will I be?_

Ray was quite aware of the pounding sensation in his heart as he waited for her to respond.

"Neela?" he finally was able to crack out. She seemingly seemed to snap out of her trance before she slowly whispered;

"...Okay, let's do this, let's talk."

He felt his heart plummet as the pounding increased.

"Okay." he whispered back. _'This was it, no turning back.'_

_Are you lost or incomplete?_

_Do you feel like a puzzle, you can't find your missing piece?_

_Tell me how do you feel?_

"Okay," he said, slowly, "...um...do you want to sit down or...um...I don't know...something?" he asked, nervously, scratching the back of his neck.

"Yeah, yeah." she nodded. They both timidly took a seat on the worn couch situated on the side of the garage. An awkward look passed between them.

"So...?"

"Umm...?"

Another awkward look.

"No, you go first."

"How about you ---"

A tensed laugh.

"This is ---"

"God. Not again! Bloody Hell! I feel like a damn teenager!" Neela exclaimed, slightly exasperated.

"Tell me about it!" Ray groaned.

A smile passed between them. An actual genuinely, real smile. _'Speak, Neela!'_ she commanded herself, _'it's time for you to take that first big step, mind over matter!'_

She took a deep breath.

"Ray, over these past years I've known you I've never made it really clear about how I --- I feel about you. And I am truly and deeply sorry for all the hurt, pain and suffering I've caused you, emotionally and phys --- _physically_," she paused, taking another breath, gathering her words, 'but --- but over these past days I think," she let out a small laugh, "--- I think I've made it qui --- quite clear about how I feel about you. And like I said...I don't expect you to forgive me, _ever_, I don't think I'm ever going to forgive --- forgive myself either, but I do want you to know that I'll always love you. Always. And nothing! Nothing can ever change my mind about that. Nothing. Okay?" she looked at him, desperately searching his eyes. "And...And I know I'm going back to Chicago in a few days and you only want to be only friends...but I really, really, really," she stressed, "want you to know that. I love you. Now and forever. Forever and ever...and whatever other cliché sayings there are out there to summarize how I feel about you," she cracked a smile, "okay?"

Ray stared at her, momentarily speechless before he spoke;

"Neela," he began, "over these past few years I think I've made it very, very clear about how I feel about you," he mimicked her, with a wink, "but over these past few days I --- I don't think I've made it clear about how I actually feel," he paused, serious, taking her hands in his, "...I --- I love you. I've always loved you. I would die for you. I would walk through a burning building for you..." he paused, his expression becoming light again, "and whatever other clichés there are out there to explain that I'm in love with you. In fact I never even stopped loving you. I've loved you since the day that I saw you in that ridiculous Statue of Liberty hat, so I want you to know that, okay?" he stopped, this time it was him searching her eyes.

Now it was her who was wearing the mask of pure shock and surprise.

"You --- you...still --- love me?" she whispered, finally.

"Never stopped," Ray whispered back, _"never stopped."_ Their faces were now just millimetres away from each other. Ray gently put his hand on her face, lightly stroking it. Neela moved her own hand up brushing over his strong, muscular jaw. Heads began dipping and within seconds the gap had been sealed by a soft kiss. As it began to grow more intense, Ray groaned on her lips;

"Neela?"

"Mmmhmm?"

"As much as I'm enjoying this...it's kind of hard to continue when I'm uh...stuck in a wheelchair." Ray told her.

She immediately pulled away.

"I'm so sorry. Ahh...I got a little ah...bit carried away then." she blushed.

"We both did." Ray told her with a cheeky grin.

"So...?"

"So...?"

"What happens now?"

"Well, I was thinking somewhere along the lines of Mum and Abby letting us out..."

Neela feigned to look upset.

"Am I such a bore?"

"Wellllll..." Ray began, grinning.

Neela lightly slapped him arm.

"Fine then," she huffed, smiling, "but seriously what happens now? Do I go back to Chicago? Or do I come stay here? Do you come back to Chicago, but that might ---" she rushed.

"Neela!" he interrupted.

"Yes?" she stopped, looking worried.

He again took her hands in his.

"I don't care about all that. It's all so trivial. All the matters to me right now is you and me. Okay?"

She nodded, slowly, tears welling in her eyes.

"And all the matters to me is keeping you in my life. Because..." she choked, "because the feeling I got that --- that day at the hospital when I thought I might _actually _lose you made me --- made me realize just _how_ much I've been taking you for granted all these years, and now all I want to do is make sure that never happens again."

Ray felt a slow smile spreading on his face before he spoke, softly;

"Well, that's good, because I was fully intending on staying put."

She mirrored his own smile, as their lips met in another soft kiss. Finally, after everything they had both been through, she felt that her life was _nothing less but perfect_, and if, there really was a higher power out there, it seemed that it was on her side, because even after all the bad luck and foolish mistakes she had made, she was been giving a second chance. A second chance she didn't think she deserved but a second chance that she was going to be thankful for, for the rest of her life.

_Whoa,__ I was guilty of taking' this life for granted_

_Letting' time slip through my hands_

_Til I was empty-handed_

_Now I know how much I have and I ain't gonna lose it_

_Cause I've been given a second chance_

_And I intend to use it_

* * *

What do you think? I wasn't planning on but now I've started thinking of ending it here but if you think I should add an epilogue to it please say so, but truthfully I think I should just leave it off like this...

And for the possible last time:

Please Review:)


End file.
